Jack's Story
by LeaScott
Summary: From right after the death of the planet to Jack being born to Pitch Black.
1. Survivors

Three furians escaped the wrath of the Lord Marshal. Saraland & Jonathon Pierce and Richard B. Riddick. Sara and Jon had both hid inside of the secret room of their basement from the Necros. After the Necros killed the planet Sara and Jon came out of hiding. You see Jon has the ability to _see._ He can see the future, the past, and what is happening right now, if and when he calls on his gift. So when he saw what was coming they hid and stayed till he saw that it was over. Since the planet was now dead they decided to leave. After they had packed up the ship, Sara felt like she was forgetting something, but she didn't know what. Then it hit her, she left her Elvis tapes at in her car at work.

"Jon I'm going to the bar to get some things. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright. What is it that u need?"

"I left my Elvis tapes in the car."

"Can't you leave them here?"

"Are you fuckin crazy? Leave Elvis? You are out of your mind."

She left and started for the bar. The bar wasn't that far from the house, which wasn't far from the ports. When she got to the bar she went behind the bar and got all of her Elvis cds and tapes. When she reached the door she hesitated. She just stood there not wanting to leave. She had been working at the bar since high school and everyone there had been like a family to her. After a few moments she finally left. Almost as soon as she left she heard a baby crying. She followed the cry till it led her to the bar's dumpster. She slowly lifted the lid and found a baby boy crying with his umberical cord wrapped around his neck. She picked him up and removed his cord. She took him and wrapped him up in her coat. She soothed his cries and put him in the passenger seat of her car. When she got to the ship, she found her husband already there.

"What is that?" he asked when he saw the baby. "Shhh. It's a baby boy." She informed him. "Why in God's name are you carrying around a dead baby for?" "Lower your voice. He isn't dead," she scowled at him. "What!" he said in total shock. "I guess who ever did it was in a hurry. I heard him crying and found him in the dumpster. I guess it's a good thing we never got rid of Adam's clothes." "I guess your depression was a good thing after all." "Yea well let's get a move on before he wakes up."


	2. Naming

"Where are we going?" Sara asked. "I was thinking about Helion Prime. What do you think?" "Whatever you choose is fine with me," she replied. "What is his name?" Jon wondered out loud. "I was thinking about naming him after my uncle. Richard Bernard Riddick," she informed him. "Are you sure you want to use Bernard?" he asked with disgust. HE absolutely hated that name. "Why not Buster, Benjamin or Brandon? You know normal names." "He's not going to have a normal name because he isn't normal," she retorted. "Alright how about Richard B. Riddick?" he suggested.

"What does the B stand for?"

"Nothing it's just a B. There's nothing 'normal' about that."

After repeating the name several times she finally agreed to it.

It took them three weeks to reach HP. Since Riddick was with them neither one of them used cryo sleep. In fact one of them was awake with him at all times.

"Sara. Wake up Sara. It's time to buckle up." Sara sat up in the co-pilot seat and strapped herself in. After she was situated Jon handed over Riddick. Jon proceeded to guide the ship into port. "Is your brother and his wife gonna meet us there?" she asked. Trying to think of how to explain the baby. Since they had talked to them about 3 months ago to discuss the visit. "Just Shawn is. Felicia is staying at home to prepare dinner," Jon told her matter-of-factly. "So what are we going to tell them about _him_?" He informed her, "We'll tell them that we found him in the dumpster behind the bar." "Ok."


	3. Arrival

Jon grabbed the bags while Sara carried the baby. As soon as they stepped out on the ramp they started to look for Shawn. Jon immediately spotted him at the food bar shoving a hot dog into his mouth. He shook his head. Every time he saw his brother, he was putting food into his mouth.

Shawn hadn't been waiting long when he saw his brother and sister-in-law waiting on the ramp of the ship. He smiled at the sight of the two of them and shoved the rest of the hot dog into his mouth. He squinted his eyes to see what Sara was holding.

_Was that a baby? Nah. It can't be they would have told us when we talked. Wouldn't they? Unless they didn't want to jinx it. Especially since they're first child had SIDS- sudden infant death syndrome._

He ran to the ship to greet them. "Hey man! Who's the babe?" he asked winking at Sara. "Whatever happened to Sara? I thought y'all were perfect together. You get tired of her or something?" he busted up laughing.

"Hey Shawn. You know I'll never get tired of Sara. She's my soul mate," Jon reminded him as he sat down the bags and wrapped an arm around Sara. "Well in that case Sara, you get more beautiful each time I see you," Shawn told her. "Shawn!" Sara said laughing. "What would your wife say?" "Your right I better stop before she wants to start hearing stuff like that all the time," he answered rolling his eyes.

Laughing he said, "Nah she don't mind, she knows that she's the only one for me but I'm not so sure that I'm the only one for her." "You know that's not true," Sara reassured him. "I know. So who's the kid?" he wondered.

"His name is Richard B. Riddick. I'll tell you how we got him on the way to the house." Jon told him. As they walked home they told Shawn about the Necros and how Riddick came to be with him.


	4. Dinner

"This pasta is delicious, you _have_ to give me the recipe," Sara exclaimed to Felicia after she tasted the main dish. Felicia blushed slightly and replied," I'll give you the recipe after dinner. It's 'Spaghetti Carbanora'. I got it from an old friend of the family." "Thanks"

Just the Riddick started crying. Sara laughed and picked him up out of his car seat. "Always got to be the center of attention don't ya? she asked Riddick. "Here let me take him," Felicia offered as she got up. "He's just so adorable. I wish we could have a kid," she said remorsefully.

"So who's sleeping where?" Jon asked. Changing the subject before they went on about why Shawn was sterile and whose fault it was. Jon thankful for the switch said, "You and Sara can sleep in the guest room and someone can make a pallet on the floor for the baby." After they finished dinner the men cleaned up the kitchen while the women watched Riddick in the living room. When they were finished cleaning up, Shawn pulled out a deck of cards and asked, "Is anyone up for a game of poker?" "Yea!" "Sure." "I'm dealer." They played until Riddick was fast asleep. Nobody realized how late it was because they had been catching up. Then Felicia noticed that the baby was sound asleep. She took him and went and put him to bed. Jon looked at the clock, which read 2:00 am. All of a sudden everyone was tired. They said good night and went to bed.


	5. Nursery

All of the next week Jon and Shawn talked about the possible job offers. They only stopped long enough to eat and sleep. While the men discussed jobs, the women went shopping for clothes and other baby stuff for Rick, as they had come accustomed to calling him.

One day when they had come home from one of their many shopping trips, they saw that the storage room had been turned into a nursery. The old wooden crib that they got from a yard sale was re-varnished and in the far left corner of the room. It had Baby Looney Toon sheets on it. Between the two windows on the next wall has a changing table with a diaper genie beside it. A little ways down from there was a mini bookshelf nailed up on the wall, stacked with baby books and cds. Below that was a toy box with cartoon characters on it from different shows like: Foofur, Wacky Races and Garfield. Then there was a tiny walk in closet with all of his good clothes hanging up and his stroller and extra diaper bags on the floor. Then on the right wall beside the door was a pale green dresser with his clothes already sorted and put away. On top of the dresser was a small T.V. that also played cds. There was an old fashioned rocker with a footstool in front of the crib.

Still in awe they turned around and saw their husbands standing in the doorway. "So what do you think?" Shawn asked them. "Did y'all do this? It's wonderful. Thank you so much." Sara said as she gave them all hugs. Felicia followed with more hugs. "Were eating out to night at one of the best restaurants in town," Felicia exclaimed. Everyone just stood there in shock, it was very rare that Felicia ever agreed to eat out at a fancy restaurant. She didn't think it was right to pay so much money for so little food. But there was one that she did like, along with everyone else. It was called Italimerany, which was a mixture or Italian, American, and German all types of food from Earth. They all preferred Earth food than any other planets. It was also one of the few fancy restaurants that allowed kids to eat there.


	6. Interview

Jon woke up early, two weeks after he and Shawn finished the nursery. He tried not to wake up his wife, but unfortunately she was a light sleeper. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw her sitting on the bed feeding Rick. "Hey." "Morning," she said not taking her eyes off of the baby. He finished getting ready and went to the kitchen. He was shocked to find Felicia cooking up a storm in the kitchen when he walked in. "I didn't think anybody else was up," he informed her when she saw his startled look. "Yea, well I cook when I'm nervous and I wasn't sure if you wanted a particular thing to eat.

He looked at the different plates of food. There was bacon, sausage-link and round, pancakes, waffles, country ham, and scrambled eggs. "I'll take two country ham biscuits," he said as he grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge. As soon as he sat down at the table she placed his food in front of him. "Has Shawn left yet?" "Yes, but he said to wish you luck for him." He sat there in silence and finished his breakfast. He told everyone bye and left for the interview. He arrived at Boston Chowan College eight minutes early for his appointment. He sat in the car and went over his part of the interview and made sure he had everything. He checked his appearance in the rearview mirror and went in.

He went straight to the receptionist's desk and asked where Mr. Han Moore's office was. "Down the hall on the left and third door on the right," she informed him. "Thank you." He slowly walked down the corridor mentally preparing himself for the meeting. He suddenly stopped in front of a poorly stained dark brown door that was slightly ajar and had a plaque about eye level. The plaque was gold plated with Han Moore written in black letters. _What lays behind the door will determine what my future holds_, he thought making himself even more nervous. Just as he was about to knock, a squeaky voice that kind of reminded him of Piglet from the cartoon Winnie the Pooh, said "Come in." "Hi. I'm Jon Pierce," he said as he walked in. Mr. Moore motioned him to have a seat in one of the brown leather armchairs in front of his desk. "What position are you applying for?"


	7. Great News

Disclaimer: I only own Sara, Jon, Felicia, and Shawn. I do NOT own Riddick. Jon came home from town with a great attitude. Nothing could spoil it. When he entered 

the house, nobody came to greet him. So he put away his stuff and yelled. "I got the job! I got it!" All of a sudden everyone was there to greet him. He was bombarded with questions. He tried his best to answer each one. "I start Monday. I'll be teaching the high school courses. You're right Shawn he does sound like Piglet." They all laughed at this. Felicia and Sara went and finished cooking dinner while Jon and Shawn talked about work. During dinner everyone discussed his or her day. along with their plans for the weekend. Shawn wanted to go to the movies, where Jon wanted to stay home. Felicia wanted a night out on the town and Sara wanted to take Rick to the park. This was problem since there was only one vehicle.

A/N: I know its not 1 of the better chapters. I just don't feel like writing right now. I promise I'll come back and fix it.


End file.
